


At Home (Logan)

by ughdotcom



Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Genderfluid!Logan, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “Hey.” Logan said. “I think you have my umbrella.”“Oh.” Sadie picked up the umbrella and handed it to her.“Thank you. You should confess to those boys of yours.”“I’ll try.”“Trying is good.” Logan nodded and she was off. Sadie sighed. She liked Virgil’s family. They were nice.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane, Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544233
Kudos: 54





	At Home (Logan)

“Sadie!” Carter cried as she entered their house. “Where have you been? What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m ok.” Sadie set down the umbrella that she would later realize wasn’t hers. “I’m fine.”

“Sadie.” one of her guardians, her Uncle Amos’ friend, Bast said, “Where were you?”

“Bus stop.”

“For an hour?”

“Yeah. I’m tired. I’m going to go sleep.”

“Have you eaten at all today?”

She thought. “No.”

“Sadie!” they cried, dismayed.

“I’m fine.” she said. “Just fine.” and she went up to her room.”

The next day Sadie woke to knocking on the door. She went downstairs and opened it to Virgil’s girlfriend Logan, wearing a blue starry dress and a she/her pin.

“Hey.” Logan said. “I think you have my umbrella.”

“Oh.” Sadie picked up the umbrella and handed it to her.

“Thank you. You should confess to those boys of yours.”

“I’ll try.”

“Trying is good.” Logan nodded and she was off. Sadie sighed. She liked Virgil’s family. They were nice.

Maybe she should confess. No that was silly.

“Sadie?” a voice said from behind her, and she turned to face her crush Walt Stone. “Who was that?”

“Just a woman I know.”

“Ok.” he smiled at her. “Want some breakfast with me and Anubis?”

“Sure. What are we having?”

“French toast.”

“That isn’t french.”

“You’ve said.”


End file.
